


Keep Me Company

by BranwenOSV



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Signs of PTSD, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranwenOSV/pseuds/BranwenOSV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overworked and stressed out, Winter tries to unwind at a bar until her old, drunk nemesis decides to show up. Rather than blow him off, Winter decides to let Qrow keep her company for at least one night; a night that takes an unexpected turn for the bitter rivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a smut story, so apologies if it's not well written.

Today was not a good day for Winter Schnee. Serving under the Atlas Military and carrying the Schnee name was a match made in hell after the fall of Beacon. When she wasn't being pressed by the media about why the military had its robots attacking civilians, or how the White Fang stole their arsenal, she had to attend meetings with businesses and ambassadors from other kingdoms about how the Schnee Dust Company was going to respond to this act of war. As if her work life wasn't stressful enough, the Schnee family drama reached a boiling point when her father forced her sister Weiss to come home and remain in Atlas until things had settled down, a decision Weiss was not pleased with at all. Weiss had insisted she remained in Vale and helped her team who needed her more than ever, but her father refused to let Weiss continue being a huntress. Weiss had begged Winter to make him reconsider, but when Winter told Weiss there was nothing she could do, Weiss had felt as if Winter had stabbed her in the back.

All Winter wanted to do tonight was to take as many hard drinks as she could, hoping it would relieve the overwhelming anxiety taking over her mind.

"Why hello there, ice queen," said the familiar, raspy voice of a dusty old drunk named Qrow. Of all the nights and of all the places Qrow could possibly be, he just happened to pick this bar and this night.

"God fucking dammit," muttered Winter.

"Hey now, is that the way a Schnee should be talking?" asked Qrow, taking a seat next to Winter.

"Qrow, I am at my mental limit today. What the hell do you want?"

"I thought I'd keep you company tonight."

"Keep me company? What the hell makes you think I need your company?"

"Because look at you; drinking alone at a bar like this? This doesn't seem like the Winter Schnee I know. You must be having a really bad day if you're here instead of some fancy restaurant with James."

"You're right; I am having one of the worst days of my life, and you being here is not going to make it better."

"I beg to differ. Even when drinking at a dump like this, it's always better to be drinking with somebody than nobody."

Winter sighed. She wasn't going to get rid of this drunk without a fight, and tonight was not a good night for fighting.

"Fine, you can stay. The last thing I need is you causing another scene like last time."

"I'll be on my best behavior," said Qrow in his smarmy tone along with his shit eating grin. Winter called the bartender over for another drink.

"Barkeep, another White Rose please."

"And I'll have the--"

"He can't have any," interrupted Winter. "This man is my designated driver."

"Since when?" asked Qrow.

"Since you wanted to sit next to me. I need somebody to take me back to my hotel room for the night."

"You mean the hotel across the street? You don't need a driver for that! Bartender, Scotch on the rocks!"

"Sorry sir, rules are rules," said the bartender. "Can't serve alcohol to DD's."

As the bartender went over to make Winter's drink, Qrow shot a death glare into her eyes.

"Are you trying to make me start something?" growled Qrow.

"Look, you're the one that wanted to keep me company. For once I'd like to talk to you when you're actually sober, because I might not be sober myself tonight."

The bartender returned with Winter's drink and a glass of water for Qrow. Winter immediately grabbed her cocktail glass and took a large sip of her drink, gulping it down in one go. Qrow was surprised to see this side of Winter; he always saw her as a stiff with a stick up her ass, but tonight the only thing stiff was Winter's choice of beverage. For the first time since they've met, Qrow was starting to feel pity.

"As amusing as a drunken ice queen would be, sounds like you really aren't feeling well." Qrow took a quick sip of his water and turned his attention to Winter. "I'm all ears, ice queen."

"These past several days have been a nightmare for me," explained Winter. "When I'm not having to meet with business executives and explain what my family's company is doing about the Dust shortage crisis, I'm having to talk to ambassadors from the outside kingdoms who think Atlas is trying to start a world war. I'm sorry, but WHERE did that war criminal come from and claim her kingdom is run by tyrants? Because it wasn't fucking Atlas!"

Winter slammed her fist down on the bar, catching the attention of some of the other patrons in the establishment, who looked disapprovingly at Winter. Qrow noticed the looks and turned to the other patrons.

"If you've got something to say, SAY IT!" threatened Qrow. Everybody else quickly turned away and kept quiet, not wanting to feel Qrow's wrath. "Go on."

"As if having to talk all day with one babbling moron after another wasn't bad enough, my family is being torn apart because of my sister. Ever since father took her back home, she's been demanding to return to Vale and reunite with her team. When father refuses to listen, she expects big sister to bail her out as if it's part of my job. Care to guess how she took the news that I wasn't going to help her out?"

"I assume something was thrown at someone, followed by tears and screaming."

"Nailed it on the head," said Winter, taking another sip of her drink.

"So why'd you take your father's side instead? Don't you love your sister?"

"Of course I love Weiss! She's the only relative worth a damn in this God forsaken family! That's why I don't want her running off to be a huntress! The last thing I need during this time of crisis is to see my sister suffer the same fate as that Pyrrha girl."

Winter took out a handkerchief as she can sense the tears about to come out of her eyes.

"I've lost some distant relatives and Schnee Company alumni before, but I was just able to brush it off and move on. But with Weiss, I just...I don't know what I'd do if I lost Weiss."

"You'd want to kill yourself, think twice, then move on realizing what a stupid choice that is."

Winter was taken aback by Qrow's relatively quick response to her dilemma. She put the handkerchief away and turned to Qrow.

"You say that as if you've heard all this before."

"Heard it? I've experienced your nightmare at least ten times over. I've seen it all as a huntsmen; the good, the bad, and the worse."

Qrow took a large sip of his water and stared into the glass, recalling all of his memories like they happened yesterday.

"Friends, classmates, family...I've seen them all die with my own eyes. I can still remember in great detail the way they died."

"And none of that bothers you in the slightest?"

"It did for a while, but I've mentally checked out on that sort of thing years ago. I've been living this nightmare for so long that I've gotten used to it for the most part."

"What do you mean 'most part?' Is there something that still scares you?"

"You mentioned how much it would hurt you to lose Weiss? How you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you lost the only person you love?"

"I see; you must be referring to that niece of yours. Ruby Rose was it?"

"Not her," said Qrow. "Someone else...someone I can never forgive myself for."

Winter suddenly heard something tapping on the bar. She looked down and noticed Qrow's left hand was jittering.

"Qrow, why is your hand shaking?" asked Winter.

"It's not shaking," said Qrow, holding up his right hand.

"Your LEFT hand," said Winter. "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," replied Qrow, slipping his other hand into his pocket. "I'm just a bit cold."

"Qrow, it's about room temperature in here."

"Well maybe I'm just cold, okay? Must be because I'm sitting next to a woman named Winter!"

"Do you always act like a child when trying to avoid a question? Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"You want the truth? I'll tell you anything you want; just let me have a REAL drink first."

"Why the hell do you need alcohol in your body before you can talk like a decent human being?"

"Oh my God, is it really that big of a deal if I have just one measly drink? I'll even have the cheapest shit they have!"

"Answer the damn question, Branwen!" yelled Winter, grabbing Qrow's shirt collar with one hand. "Are you some kind of addict or just a good-for-nothing drunk?"

"I need a drink because...."

Qrow grabbed Winter's arm with his left hand to help stop it from shaking. Winter could feel her arm shaking and grabbed Qrow's hand to help stop it.

"It's the only way to make it stop," said Qrow, his voice sounding like a mixture of fear and sadness. Winter looked into Qrow's eyes; he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Suddenly, it made sense to Winter why Qrow always carried that wretched flask with him; it was his crutch. If he wasn't drunk enough to calm his nerves, he'd turn into a shaken mess, incapable of fighting even the weakest of Grimm. Winter let go of Qrow and finished the rest of her drink quickly.

"Sorry Qrow," said Winter, "but as long as you're my designated driver, you can't have a drink. Now, on an unrelated note, where are you staying tonight?"

"Haven't quite picked a place yet," replied Qrow.

"I'll do you a favor. You can stay in my room tonight."

"Thanks, but I can afford my own room."

"I also happen to have a bottle of Bianco Cielo in my room. We can continue our conversation after a couple of drinks."

"Then again, it would save me a lot of money." Qrow got up and held his arm out to Winter. "Coming, my lady?"

"How noble of you for once," said Winter, paying the tab and grabbing Qrow's hand. Qrow suddenly pulled Winter forward, causing her to trip into his arms.

"Too much to drink, ice queen?" asked Qrow. "Good thing I'm your DD."

"You did that on purpose!" said Winter, pounding him in the chest. Qrow simply laughed it off and escorted her back to the hotel.

#

Qrow didn't care much for big, luxurious living spaces. He grew up in a small apartment, lived his training years in a cramped dorm, and on his travels rented the cheapest motel room he can afford. So he was quite amazed to see just how big Winter's hotel room was; it was even bigger than his own apartment. The first thing he noticed was the room only had one queen sized bed.

"Only one bed huh?" said Qrow. "Well, I don't mind sharing!"

"You will sleep on the couch and be out of here first thing in the morning," said Winter, dumping a blanket and pillow by Qrow's feet. "I'm going to get changed. You may make yourself at home, but please don't make a mess of things."

"Yes, your majesty."

As Winter went into the bathroom to change out of her clothes, Qrow took the bedding and dumped it to the side; he was always content with just laying on a couch as it was. He kicked off his boots and went into the mini-fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine along with two wine glasses, then went to set everything up on the nearby table.

"Trying to get a head start on the drinking, are we?" asked Winter behind him. "I thought you were better than that."

"Just making preparations," said Qrow. He turned around to look at Winter and was surprised to see her in such casual wear; her hair undone and hanging over her shoulders, while wearing a burgundy sweater and navy blue sweatpants. It was a stark contrast to the uptight uniform he always saw her in.

"A sweater and sweatpants? I was expecting some more formal."

"No point in formal sleepwear when I'm sleeping alone," remarked Winter. "What about you? Do you plan to sleep in your clothes?"

"I usually just sleep in boxers or the nude. I can get changed now if you--"

"You will change after I have gone to sleep, thank you!" replied Winter, not wanting to imagine Qrow in the buff. Although, part of her mind was somewhat curious to see what Qrow would look like in less clothes. She'd usually never have those kind of thoughts, but two stiff drinks in her system was starting to change that.

After they took their seats, Winter opened up the bottle of Bianco Cielo -- a white wine aged about three years -- and poured a full glass for herself and Qrow. Qrow wasted no time grabbing his glass and getting ready to drink right away.

"What are you doing?" scoffed Winter. "Have you never tasted wine before?"

"Actually, I haven't," said Qrow. "You're telling me I have to drink this a certain way?"

"This isn't like a beer you can just gulp down. You have to drink it in sips, and savor the taste before swallowing to really appreciate it."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure it's going to have the same effect no matter how I drink it."

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it more this way."

Qrow decided to humor Winter and sipped the wine, swirling the liquid around his tongue for a good five seconds before swallowing. To his surprise, it actually tasted good.

"Wow, this stuff isn't so bad. Maybe I should start carrying this in my flask."

"Wine is not for drinking out of a flask," said Winter, taking a sip herself. "You truly don't know a thing about wine."

"To each their own," said Qrow, taking another sip of his drink.

"So, now that you've had the taste of alcohol to calm you down, tell me more about this mystery person."

"She was one of my teammates back in my academy days. In fact, she was the leader of our team; a woman named Summer Rose. I've seen huntsmen have doubts about their line of work; are they really doing good? Are they fighting for the right cause? You know, all that existential drama whatever. Summer never had those doubts. She had one goal in life: Make the world a safer place by slaying the Grimm and protecting the people, and she was damn good at it."

"She must have been if you of all people are complimenting her. In fact, it sounds like the two of you were lovers."

"Heh, I wish!" laughed Qrow. "I did have strong feelings for her back in our academy days, but unfortunately she had eyes for someone else. I would have wanted nothing more than to be with this woman, but eventually I had to accept the fact we weren't going to be together. We still remained partners and good friends until her...untimely death."

Qrow's smile slowly started to fade upon mentioning her passing. "I used to accept the death of my comrades all the time, but Summer was different. I couldn't fathom her actually being dead. The strongest member of my team was gone; how could this have happened? It just...it just didn't make any sense." Qrow's left hand was shaking again as the pupils in his eyes started to constrict, as if Qrow was witnessing Summer's death happen all over again. "I can imagine the screams she must have made when she died...her last thoughts worrying about what was going to happen to her children without her...wondering why wasn't her partner there to save her...."

Qrow took another huge sip of his wine, this time just swallowing right away instead of savoring the taste like Winter wanted him to. He let out a huge breath as his hand stopped shaking and his eyes returned to normal.

"So that's why I drink," said Qrow matter-of-factly.

"Don't you think you should try and kick this habit?" asked Winter. "You know, so you have a chance of living past fifty?"

"If I wanted to live to old age, I wouldn't be a huntsman."

"But don't you want to at least live long enough to do more in life?"

"Like what? Sit around and play bridge in some old folks home?"

"I mean like raising a family. Ever thought about having kids?"

"I already have kids."

Winter nearly spat out her wine at Qrow's response.

"Wait, you have children?" asked Winter. "LEGITIMATE I hope?"

"Two nieces I'd go to the ends of Remnant for," replied Qrow.

"Oh," said Winter, somewhat relieved Qrow did not have bastard children running around. "How about kids of your own bloodline?"

"As great of an uncle I am, I'd be a shit father. I don't have the patience to put up with crying babies and obnoxious brats."

"You couldn't be that bad of a father. Even if you are a heavy drinker, you don't look like the kind of man who would commit unforgivable sins on a child."

"Yeah, because I'd be dead before I ever got the chance. I've seen the toll it takes on a single parent having to raise kids. I'd hate to see me or my soon to be widow in that position."

"You mean like...." Winter stopped herself as she realized she was very close to crossing a line she shouldn't be crossing. "I'm sorry, that was going too far."

"It's all right," assured Qrow. "What about you? I assume you're going to want a kid to carry that Schnee name."

"That's precisely the reason I don't want to have any children."

Winter took a large sip of her wine, ignoring her own rule about savoring the taste; now it was her turn to let off some steam.

"I'd love to be a mother some day, but that child would be cursed with the burden of the Schnee name. In case you haven't heard, our reputation is not a good one."

"Didn't stop your old man from having kids of his own. Is that really the reason you don't want kids? Or is it that you just haven't found mister right?"

"Who has time for romance when the world is falling apart? By the time things settle down it might be too late for me to conceive a child."

"There's always time for romance," said Qrow in an exaggerated seductive tone, raising his eyebrows to drive his point home.

"Maybe for your kind of 'romance', but I want my relationship to have actual substance and meaning."

"But seriously though, ever had a lover before in your life?"

"A couple," said Winter. "But they were just seasonal flings during military school that meant nothing more than stress relief."

"God damn! Never thought you'd be the friends with benefits type!"

"As if you're one to talk! I bet you've lost count of the number of one night stands you have with whatever floozies you find at the local village inn."

"Thirty-one," replied Qrow.

"Oh my lord, you actually keep count."

"What can I say? Some ladies just can't resist my charm."

"Well you are pretty good looking," remarked Winter. When Winter saw the surprised look on Qrow's face, she suddenly realized that what she thought she was thinking to herself she had actually said out loud.

"Oh shit," said Winter, burying her beet-red face in her hands. She had just opened herself up to a slew of embarrassing questions.

"Well now," said Qrow, gladly taking the opportunity to know what Winter was really feeling. "Sounds like the ice queen has the hots for me."

"I do not! You're a disgusting, dirty old man!"

"And you think I'm the childish one."

"Because you are!"

"Admit it ice queen; as much as I annoy you, you think I'm damn handsome. In fact, dare I say...sexy?"

Winter groaned and squealed; she was never going to live this night down. Figuring the night could not get any worse, she thought to hell with it; she removed her hands from her face, grabbed her wine, and took another big sip.

"Fine Qrow, you win," said Winter. "You know what? Yes, I do find some physical aspects of you to be...arousing."

"Now was that so hard to admit?" asked Qrow.

"As if you'd ever do the same."

"Come again?"

"At least I can say that you, the man who on any other day would make me want to wretch, is somewhat attractive. How do you think I look, and be honest!"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Lay it on me, you dusty old Qrow!"

"Okay then, here's the honest truth! You...are fucking smoking."

"This wine must be stronger than I thought. Did you just say I was...smoking?"

"Damn right. I can't say nice things about your personality, but it when it comes to your looks, I have to admit that is one area you excel with flying colors. If you were about ten years older and less of a snob, I'd probably ask you out."

"Well that was...more than I expected," said Winter, blushing from the compliments given by her arch-nemesis. "While we're playing what if...if you weren't such a brute and maybe dropped the alcohol addiction, you'd probably be the man I can see myself with."

"Really? The fact I'm at least a generation older than you isn't a problem?"

"We're two consenting adults; why let age get in the way?"

"So you'd really be willing to...how can I put this delicately..."

"If you mean have sex, then yes. In fact...."

Winter downed the rest of her wine with abandon. Once she finished, she casually dropped the glass on its side, stood up, and approached Qrow. Knowing where this was going, Qrow quickly finished his glass and stood up to meet Winter. Winter wrapped one arm around Qrow's shoulder and placed a finger on the exposed part of Qrow's chest.

"I want to see what those thirty-one other girls have experienced."

"Now wait a minute," said Qrow, dropping his usual shtick to talk seriously. "You've had quite a bit to drink tonight, ice queen. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Qrow, I have had the hardest day of work in my life, and it looks like things are only going to get harder from here. Quite frankly...I can use something...or someone...to make me forget my troubles for one night."

Winter wrapped her arms around Qrow and brought him down closer to her face, less than an inch away from making contact.

"So please, do me a favor and help me forget."

"Well then," said Qrow, "since you asked so politely...."

Winter and Qrow locked lips as Qrow dove his tongue into Winter's mouth; Winter gladly reciprocated the gesture. Winter could taste Qrow's alcoholic breath, but after everything she drank, couldn't tell if hers was any better. The two made their way to the bed, Winter falling on top of Qrow. Qrow sat up and removed his jacket and dress shirt as Winter quickly stripped to her underwear, which was merely a plain white bra and panties, and positioned herself on her knees between Qrow's legs.

As Winter took a look at Qrow's exposed chest, she was suddenly shocked by the scars littered across his body. The two that truly stood out were the one on his right shoulder, appearing to have wide bite marks, and the one on his stomach, which had a scar stretching from side to side.

"My word," said Winter, "how did you get these scars?"

"I've got a story for every one of them." Qrow pointed to the one on his shoulder. "This one I got when an Ursa Major bit down on my shoulder. Nearly ripped my damn arm off." He then pointed to the one on his stomach. "This one was from an Alpha Beowolf slashing my stomach open. Couldn't eat solid foods for a month after that."

Winter was feeling revolted at just the thought of a wolf tearing his guts out. Qrow was about to turn around and show her something on his back.

"Now this one I got--"

"Enough!" said Winter. "All this talk about scars is...well...it's turning me off."

"Right, back to the love making."

Qrow pressed his lips on the side of Winter's neck and was about to bite down with his teeth when Winter suddenly tried to push him off.

"Stop!"

"Something wrong?"

"If you're going to leave marks, please do them where my superiors can't see them."

Qrow thought it was a stupid request since Winter was usually wearing a full suit, but he didn't want to waste time arguing with Winter and decided to move down below Winter's neck and kissing the area around her collarbone. He wrapped his arms behind Winter and undid her bra right away, slowly pulling down her straps and exposing her breasts. Qrow wrapped his right hand around her left breast, placing Winter's nipple between his index and middle fingers, rubbing them gently as he gave her breast a firm squeeze. Qrow continued leaving marks on Winter's chest as he slowly made his way to Winter's right breast. He licked her areola with the tip of his tongue, causing Winter's nipple to harden before he gave her breast a gentle suckle. Winter gasped from Qrow's sucking, her face becoming flushed from the sensation. She wrapped her arm around Qrow's shoulder and intertwined his hair around her fingers, lightly pressing his head against herself to tell him to keep going.

As Qrow continued to suck on Winter's breast, he rubbed his right hand on Winter's left thigh, causing herself to get more aroused; Qrow can feel Winter's panties getting drenched on his leg. Qrow moved up from her leg and slid his hand down her panties. As Qrow made his way down Winter's underwear and approached her groin, Qrow noticed how smooth the area just above Winter's lips were and stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Winter.

"Getting surgery?" joked Qrow, causing Winter's face to turn red.

"So I like having smooth skin! Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. At least I know I won't get a hair stuck in my throat."

Winter grabbed Qrow's throat with her right hand, although her grip wasn't very strong with her body feeling like jelly from all the foreplay.

"Keep talking like that and a hair is going to be the LEAST of the problems with your throat!"

"You're really tense, ice queen. Maybe this will help."

Qrow used his fingers to spread Winter's lips, then pressed his thumb against her clit. Winter suddenly lost her grip on Qrow and fell onto his shoulder. Winter suddenly found herself wrapping her arms around Qrow as he swirled his two fingers inside her labia while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Feeling better?" asked Qrow.

Winter tried to reply back, but was only able to belt out a few moans as Qrow continued to massage her insides. As much as Winter hated the way Qrow talked to her, he really knew what he was doing when it came to pleasuring a woman. After rubbing on the labia and clit for a good couple minutes, Qrow inserted his middle finger into her vagina and stroked upward, making contact with Winter's g-spot, causing Winter to let out a loud moan and arch her back. Qrow laid Winter down on her back and continued to stroke his finger inside of her. Winter grabbed the bed sheets and tried to keep herself still, but her body kept arching upwards every time Qrow stroked along the top of her wall. Her breathing was in sync with Qrow's fingering, gasping as rapidly as Qrow's rhythm.

"Qrow...I'm gah...gonna...."

As soon as Qrow heard Winter about to have her first orgasm, he suddenly pulled his hand out of her. Feeling the sudden absence of Qrow inside her caused Winter to open her eyes and stare up at Qrow.

"Why did you stop?" asked Winter, getting frustrated with Qrow's teasing.

"Because I want to get a good taste."

"Then hurry up and do it!"

"Patience, ice queen."

Qrow bent down and starting kissing between her breasts, then continued making light kisses down to her stomach, and finally stopped at the tip of Winter's soaked panties. Qrow grabbed the edge with his teeth and gently pulled Winter's underwear off. As soon as they came off, Winter wasted no time spreading her legs and giving Qrow a good look at her lips, begging for Qrow to finish what he started.

"Man, you're really desperate for this aren't you?" teased Qrow.

"I can finish this myself if I want to you know!" said Winter. She was dying for a release and had little patience for Qrow's typical bullshit.

"Why the rush? I mean, who was it that said you need to savor the taste to really appreciate it?"

Winter growled at Qrow and was tempted to kick him right in the face. Before she had the chance too, Qrow placed his hands on Winter's thighs to spread them out as he placed his tongue inside of her and started licking inside her folds. Winter bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming, which was working until Qrow had started moving up and began sucking on her clit. Winter covered her mouth with one hand as she let out a muffled cry; the harder Qrow sucked, the louder Winter's cries got. It wasn't long until Winter let out one long yell as she came, her juices squirting into Qrow's face as he lapped them up.

Once Qrow was done cleaning off Winter, he sat up and undid his pants, relieved to finally release his throbbing member. Winter tilted her head up and took a quick glimpse downward of Qrow's privates; he looked to be measuring at about seven to eight inches. Qrow held up Winter's legs and placed himself at the tip of Winter's entrance.

"Ready for the next part?" asked Qrow. Winter gave a silent nod; Qrow slowly inserted himself halfway into Winter, waiting to see how she would react before going further.

"Don't hold back," said Winter. "I want all of it."

Qrow wasted no time inserting the rest of himself into Winter and proceeded to thrust at a slow pace. Even at that pace, Winter was already enjoying herself more than she had in such a long time. She remembered the nights when she felt frustrated and needed sexual relief; when her fingers alone wasn't enough, she tried to used vibrators which helped out somewhat. But none of it compared to an actual person inside of her. Winter's mind was clouded with such intense lust that she didn't hear Qrow saying how he was going to go faster; Winter continued to just moan and ask for Qrow to keep going. Qrow kept thrusting fast for at least a good minute or two before Winter started lusting for more.

"More," said Winter. "Give me more, Qrow!"

Qrow pulled out of Winter and flipped her over, then lifted her up to her hands and knees.

"Hope you don't consider this position too degrading for you," said Qrow.

"As long as you don't start calling me your bitch, I'm good with it!"

After Qrow fully inserted himself back into Winter, he bent down and wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbed her right breast, then used his right hand to rub his fingers along her clit, all while continuing his fast pace. Winter completely let herself go, spewing vulgarities and dirty talk like no tomorrow. Winter's mind was completely lost in the thought of pleasure. No more having to think of excuses to defend her father's company; no more justifying the actions of the Atlas military to councils who did nothing but twiddle their thumbs; no more thinking about the drama that was tearing her family apart. All that mattered to Winter now was enjoying this overwhelming sensation of ecstasy as long as she could.

It was about a minute into this new position when Winter screamed loud enough for the entirety of Atlas to hear as her juices sprayed onto Qrow and the cover sheets. Shortly afterwards Qrow pulled out of her and released his load on Winter's back, making sure to not get any in her hair. Winter collapsed on the bed, with Qrow falling on his back next to her. It took Winter a little while to regain her senses and revert back to her normal personality.

"God fucking dammit," muttered Winter while she was catching her breath.

"What's wrong now?" asked Qrow.

"That was...well...it certainly wasn't bad."

"Admit it ice queen; that was the best sex you ever had. Give me about ten minutes and we can go again."

"I don't think I have the energy for another round. I'll be in the shower cleaning up."

"Mind if I join you?"

Winter sighed at Qrow's proposal, yet she wasn't exactly against the idea.

"Fine, but ONLY to clean your mess off."

#

The two took a quick shower to clean themselves off and went back to bed, lying next to each other under the covers.

"So what do we call this relationship of ours?" asked Qrow.

"A one night stand that changes nothing," replied Winter. "Even though you were...adequate...there's no way I can ever see you and I at the altar."

"Good enough for me. Like I'd ever want to raise whatever Schneespawn that emerges from you."

Winter would usually slap Qrow for such a remark, but she was too tired from the alcohol and the "adequate" sex to do anything but lay down, so she simply rolled her eyes and brushed it off.

"So what will you be doing tomorrow?" asked Winter.

"What do you care, ice queen?"

"I'm just curious, you ass!"

"Well, I guess I'll be back to watching the kids and trying to find out what happened to Ozpin. You?"

"Another long day of meetings with ambassadors and reporters. I'm getting a headache just thinking about it."

"Look on the bright side: At least you don't have to worry about sudden Grimm attacks."

Winter didn't want to admit it, but after hearing of Qrow's experiences with Grimm and the people he's lost on the job, he truly did have it worse than Winter. Winter would only occasionally get involved in a fight, while Qrow would be fighting from dawn to dusk.

"Listen," said Winter. "As much as I don't like your attitude, please be careful out there. I wouldn't want your death on my conscience for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry," said Qrow. "I'll be sure to stay alive in case you ever need company for the night."

"If these next meetings get any worse, I'll hold you to that promise."

Qrow would never say this to Winter directly, but even though he saw her and James as glorified pencil pushers, he didn't think Winter deserved all the flak she had to put up with. She was simply following orders from people who had no idea what they doing, and she had to suffer for it.

"Word of advice," said Qrow. "I know you have a classy image you need to keep up, but don't be afraid to tell those councils to fuck off with their inane questions. They're not the ones fighting on the front line like you are."

"I can't tell them to 'fuck off' as you would put it," said Winter, "but I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Qrow."

"Good night," replied Qrow, turning over to turn off his lamp and go to sleep. Winter was about to do the same when she suddenly felt the need to get something off her chest. She turned to Qrow and patted him on the shoulder.

"Qrow?"

"What now?"

Winter scooted over to Qrow and planted a kiss on his lips, then rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you for keeping me company."

Qrow leaned down and wrapped his arms around Winter, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Likewise."


End file.
